


Sleeping Over

by Spare_Parts_Bud



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank sleeps over, Love them, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexy Times, just a hint of angst, karen's hungry, kastle - Freeform, seriously this is pretty much just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spare_Parts_Bud/pseuds/Spare_Parts_Bud
Summary: Frank sleeps over at Karen's house after finishing a mission. Karen wakes up hungry.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Karen Page, Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Sleeping Over

**Author's Note:**

> Work let up a little bit and allowed me some time to write, yay! Wrote it in a few hours with light proofreading so sorry if there are any mistakes. It's not the little fic I was working on, I got distracted of course but anywho.....enjoy!

Frank woke to sunlight streaming through a window that definitely wasn’t his. It was far too clean and bright. But when a weight shift on his arm and he got the faint smell of vanilla and honeysuckle he remembered, he had crashed at Karen’s last night after finishing up a mission. It hadn’t gone terribly but it hadn’t gone smoothly either. He stopped by with the intention of just checking in, she liked to see that he was okay after his jobs, helping him patch up whatever injuries he may have received. He always tells himself he isn’t going to stay, just assure her that he was fine and go on back to his place. Of course, it almost never goes that way and more often than not these days he finds himself curled around her in the morning.

At some point he is going to have to accept that he basically lives there already and just move the rest of his meager belongings in with him. Karen had already made a point of telling him she would like that, she didn’t pressure him, just put it out there so he could make the decision for himself. As he laid there and continued to soak up her warmth, he began to think that ‘at some point’ was going to be very soon because he couldn’t seem to conjure the feeling of needing to leave. It took him a long time to get here, not feeling incredible guilt for the time he spent with Karen Page. The guilt was still there, like he didn’t deserve her or her love, her compassion or her kindness, but it didn’t drive him away anymore. It wasn’t a sharp pain anymore, more a dull persistent ache in his gut.

“I hope as loud as you are thinking that you are at least thinking about what you are going to feed us.” Karen’s voice was thick with sleep and had the teasing reprimand she reserved for him when she knew he was too much inside his own head.

Frank pressed a kiss to her hair and stretched an arm behind him to support his head, “Yes ma’am,” he didn’t count that as a lie since she already knew he hadn’t been thinking about food. “Though when I checked last night I saw half a jar of mayonnaise and beer in your fridge so I think it might be an order in kind of day.”

“I’m okay with that, it means we don’t have to leave the bed.” She said.

Karen chuckled and rolled to her stomach, her face pressing into the mattress as she gave a luxurious stretch, her back arching prettily. Frank couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander down the length of her, he turned his head and let his eyes linger at the graceful curve of her neck, down over her shoulders where her hair was in disarray, something he loved to see. Karen was always meticulous about her hair, he knew he was one of the very few that got to see it anything less than perfect and, if he were honest, that simple knowledge always gave him a flare of pride. Especially since her hair looked like that more often than not when he spent the night.

Frank continued his perusal, eyes drifting down her arched back before following the enticing curve of her ass where it was now peeking out from the t-shirt that served as her night clothes. He followed the black lacy line of her cheeky underwear, they contrasted exquisitely with her pale skin and suddenly Frank’s mouth went dry and he was achingly hard. He marveled at that fact an innocent stretch from her turned him on so thoroughly, so fast but really it didn’t take much for Karen page to turn the big bad Punisher into a horny mess.

Before his brain thought better of it, Frank slid his hand under Karen, past her chest and over her taut stomach until his fingers slid over the seam of her through her panties. She had made a questioning noise at first but it turned into a small gasp that made Frank’s blood spike. He slid his hand up just enough to maneuver it past the waist of the lacy garment in his way and had to bite his bottom lip to keep a needy noise in when he repeated the motion again only this time drawing his fingers fully through her folds and pulling a needy whimper from her.

Frank repeated the motion a few times before dragging his fingers up to circle her clit, drawing the most beautiful sounds out of her. His eyes snapped up to her face and he nearly lost his control. She was watching him, those incredible blue eyes fixed on him, her full lips parted as she panted his name and a flush spread across her cheeks and down her neck and, goddamn, he wanted to lick every bit of it off.

His fingers worked expertly over her so it didn’t take long before her hips were grinding down into his hand and she was gripping the pillow, shaking with the need for release. Frank’s cock was straining against his own underwear and the friction it caused was not nearly enough. With his free hand, he slid the boxer briefs down just enough for him to grip his arousal and give a few languid strokes. He couldn’t help the low groan that escaped him, the pressure of his own hand coupled with the incredibly enticing view before him, Karen’s hips grinding in slow circles, her eyes shut tight as she chased her release, made it impossible for him to stay silent.

Karen heard the little noise somehow past her own pleasure and her eyes snapped open before they slowly trailed down his chest to where his hand languidly pumped the length of dick. Her hips jerked and she tugged at her bottle lip with her teeth as she watched him and the sight had him on fire, the blood rushing in his ears so loud he almost missed the beautiful sound she made as her orgasm finally hit her. Her hand flew up to grip his bicep as he worked her through the rolling pleasure, her nails biting into his skin, fanning the flames to the point he felt like he could combust.

When she came down from her high, Karen’s eyes slowly left where he was still gripping himself to meet his eyes. The need he saw there made his lungs seize and if that wasn’t enough to get him moving, the husky way she breathed his name over his shoulder was.

In an instant Frank was on his knees, hooking fingers into the lace of her underwear and jerking them down the glorious length of her legs before throwing them somewhere over his shoulder. He’d find them for her later, he had something much more important to do right now. He felt lightheaded, the sight of her arching below him, just waiting for him to move was almost too much. His cock throbbed with impatience but he forced himself to stop, to appreciate the picture before him. Frank slid a heavy hand from the curve of her ass, up the length of her back before he scooped her silky hair into his palm and moved it over her shoulder. Dragging kisses replaced where the strands had been, little nips at her shoulder before he slowly ground his arousal against her. He repeated the motion a few times before she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Frank, _please._ ”

He could never deny her. So with a growl he canted his hips back enough to align with her entrance and slid into her easily, both letting out little curses and gasps. Frank sat up enough so that he could grip her hips then slide both hands up her back to grip her shoulders. It gave him the leverage he needed to grind into her. God she felt so good, he would never get tired of how perfect she felt around him. He repeated the motion again before letting his hands drift back down to her hips. Karen for her part was pushing back against him, fighting for every bit of friction she could find. Finally he took mercy on both of them. He started slow, holding her hips in place while he slid in and out of her in an easy rhythm but it didn’t take long for him to increase his tempo, slamming into her. It was a frenzied pace and one that he knew would send them both careening over the edge before long but he couldn’t bring himself to slow down.

As he suspected, Karen’s voice pitched with more urgency and he felt her starting to tighten around him. He’d say the sensation would have brought him to his knees but he was already there. It didn’t take much for Karen to bring Frank Castle to his knees.

Leaning over, Frank put his hands on the bed above her shoulders to help keep her in place while he increased the already punishing pace. It changed the angle, driving him somewhere impossibly deep in her and in an instant he felt her go rigid below him, a scream tearing from her lips that was muffled by the mattress as she pressed her face into it.

Karen cinched around him and if he hadn’t been lightheaded before he most certainly was now. A desperate sound escaped him as he continued to pump into her and all it took was one swivel of her hips once she had recovered to send him into oblivion as well. His hips stuttered and he pressed his forehead to the crook of her neck as he released into her, the pleasure spreading so strongly through him Frank wasn’t sure how he managed to keep his weight off of her. As the waves began to ebb he was pressing kisses and adoring words into the skin of her shoulder, not yet ready or willing to leave her warmth. Karen purred under him, her head now rested on one of her arms while the other reached back to run soothing fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

Finally though, Frank made himself pull back but only just enough to roll off of her and pull her into his side once again.

Karen hummed, resting her head on his shoulder and running an idle hand up and down his chest. She looked up at him sleepily and when she spoke her voice was husky and sated in a way that fed his male pride.

“Do you think GrubHub delivers straight to your bed?”

Frank gave a startled chuckle and looked down at her, “I somehow doubt it ma’am. Besides, I’m not sure it would fit in with our safety plans if the delivery drivers for your favorite restaurants all have keys to your place.”

She shivered at the low timber of his voice but pressed on, “Well, you may be right but that doesn’t change the fact that I am very reluctant to leave this bed and I am still incredibly hungry.”

“Well we can’t have you starving to death so I guess I’ll have to take one for the team and order some food, yeah?” He traced a finger up and down her arm and watched goosebumps rise in its wake. He felt some of the heat returning to his body, he wasn’t ready to go again just yet, god knows he isn’t that young anymore, but he felt like he may have something left in him when burning blue eyes and a sultry smile turned up to him.

“I appreciate your sacrifice but...maybe we can stay in bed, just a little bit longer.” She finished the sentence with her lips pressed against his jaw and he didn’t need any further convincing. He’d buy her whatever the hell she wanted to eat, whenever the hell she wanted it as long she kept her lips on him.

And she did.

It was quite some time before he was able to hold up his end of the bargain but the delivery driver for the Chinese place around the corner was happy to receive the incredible tip, despite the frightening man at the door covered in cuts and bruises and what looked distinctly like hickeys.


End file.
